WELCOME TO UTA PRI WORLD
by Z is ZPBellani
Summary: Sebagai entertainer terkenal, STARISH tentu saja mendapat banyak tawaran iklan yang menginginkan diri mereka menjadi modelnya. Seperti apakah kejadian yang terjadi di balik pembuatan iklan itu? Seperti apakah iklan-iklan yang mereka iklankan? ‖ Bisa dikatakan ini adalah parody dari berbagai iklan yang ada. ‖ Mind to request?
1. へたっぴウィンク

Seperti halnya musisi dan artis lainnya, STARISH dan Cecil yang terkenal melalui lagu duet mereka yang berjudul Rainbow✰Dream kini ditawari untuk mengiklankan beragam produk dengan pagsa pasar para remaja perempuan. Beberapa tawaran yang datang ditolaknya dengan alasan ingin fokus sekolah, sementara beberapa tawaran lainnya mereka terima dengan beragam syarat yang merepotkan dan membutuhkan standar yang tinggi.

Dan tak jauh berbeda dari hari-hari lalu, hari ini datang seorang utusan dari salah satu produk _make up_ asal Jepang yang sedang terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun baru terkenal, produk _make up _ini mutunya tidak kalah bagus dari produk-produk lain sejenisnya yang berjaya terlebih dahulu. Hal ini dikarenakan produk ini telah dikembangkan sejak lebih dari 28 tahun yang lalu oleh seorang wanita yang kini berprofesi sebagai seorang piñata rias para _cosplayer_ terkenal, seperti Kaname. Jika kalian berminat silahkan membeli produk ini secara langsung di toko-toko terdekat atau langsung saja hubungi 02- ehem.. Lupakan promosi barusan dan lanjutkan saja membacanya.

Haruka Nanami, komposer sekaligus manajer STARISH dan Cecil, kembali membaca sekumpulan kertas tawaran dari produk yang berharap iklannya bisa dibintangi oleh ketujuh siswa Saotome Gakuen tersebut. Ia mengguman pelan, belum bisa memutuskan antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian menerima tawaran kami?" tanya utusan itu memecahkan keheningan di ruang rapat berisikan sembilan manusia itu.

"Umm.. Bagaimana, ya?" ucap Nanami agak tidak yakin juga untuk menerima penawaran ini. Perempuan bermata seterang mentari itu melempar pandangan penuh tanya ke arah tujuh temannya.

Natsuki memakan kue kering buatannya yang rasanya tidak perlu lagi, benar-benar –ehem- enak –ehem-. Shou memainkan topi cokelat muda miliknya yang berpita biru. Otoya bersenandung pelan seraya mendengarkan lagu duet terbarunya bersama Reiji-_senpai_ yang berjudul HyperxSuperxLover✰. Tokiya masih serius membaca kertas penawaran iklan tersebut. Ren sibuk _flirting_ ke para _maid_ berpakaian putih-merah muda penuh renda-renda yang berada di ruangan itu. Masato menikmati secangkir teh masa depan yang bikin _ganbatte_. Dan Cecil yang baru selesai meneguk segelas susu vanilla, tiba-tiba mengangguk mantap sebelum berkata, "Kami menerima tawaran ini."

"E-eh?!" Nanami terkejut. "Kalian serius?"

"Ya," jawab pemuda berkulit cokelat eksotis itu. Ia terdiam sebentar, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Apakah kami harus melakukannya?"

Utusan itu mengangguk singkat membuat rambut pirang sebahunya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Benar kalian harus melakukannya, _wink_," jawabnya diakhiri dengan melemparkan _wink_ yang berhasil membuat keenam anggota STARISH dan juga Cecil kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga setelah melihatnya.

* * *

Title: Hetappi Wink**「へたっぴウィンク」**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ K+ ║Parody, Friendship

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with Broccoli. へたっぴウィンク belongs with 渡り廊下走り隊７ and PONYCANYON. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani. And other products in this fanfic belongs with someone outside here.

Summary: STARISH dan Cecil Aijima ditawari menjadi model iklan salah satu _make up_ terkenal dari Jepang. Mereka diharuskan memberikan _wink_, tetapi bagaimana kalau Shou tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja atau malah bertambah buruk? ‖ Ket. _Wink_ = Mengedip dengan satu mata.

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC akut! Fanfic gagal! Humor gagal! _I warned you_.

* * *

**へたっぴウィンク**

* * *

Ini sudah _take_ ke delapan, tetapi ia masih gagal melakukannya. Kameramen itu memintanya untuk mencoba lagi dan..

**1**

**2**

**3**

.. kedua manik biru langitnya yang cerah lagi-lagi tertutup. Ia gagal lagi melakukan _wink_, membuat pemuda yang hobi mengoleksi berbagai jenis topi menunduk sambil cemberut. "Maaf~" ucapnya sangat menyesal. Biasanya ia tidak pernah gagal melakukan sesuatu tetapi kenapa hanya untuk melakukan sebuah kedipan dengan satu mata saja bisa menjadi sangat susah? "Maaf, aku gagal lagi melakukan _wink_~"

"Tidak apa," ucap pemimpin produksi iklan berpakaian putih gading tersebut setelah menghela nafas. "Berlatihlah lagi."

"Baik," ucap Shou sambil lalu, berjalan menuju kursinya. Ia mengambil kertas yang ada disana. Itu adalah kertas adegan-adegan dalam iklan ini yang membuatnya menghela nafas. 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan _wink_, sih?' batinnya kesal mulai mengigiti ujung topinya.

Ia mulai berlatih lagi. Ditatapnya kaca yang berada dalam gengaman tangannya. Perlahan-lahan menutup salah satu matanya namun, pada akhirnya kedua matanya tertutup lagi. Gagal lagi. Ia mendengus kesal.

* * *

**1**

**2**

**3**

Dan kedua matanya kembali tertutup secara bersamaan. Padahal ini sudah _take_ ke dua belas. Dan ia masih mengacaukannya juga. "Maaf~" ucapnya menyesal sambil menunduk.

* * *

"Ya, selanjutnya _take_ dua puluh tiga!"

Shou menarik nafas berusaha rileks. Ia yakin kalau ia pasti bisa melakukannya dan..

**1**

**2**

**3**

.. kedua matanya menutup bersamaan lagi. "Argghhh!" teriaknya frustasi karena lagi-lagi mengalami kegagalan.

* * *

Karena Shou terus menerus mengalami kegagalan, pemimpin produksi yang tidak ingin merugi karena membuang banyak _take_ dengan sia-sia akhirnya turun tangan untuk mengajarkan Sho bagaimana cara nge-_wink_. Ia memperlihatkan sehelai kertas yang berisikan cara melakukan _wink_ dengan mudah, baik, dan benar.

"Pertama, tutup kedua matamu," ucap pria itu sambil menutup mata. Diikuti Shou yang mulai menutup mata. "Kedua, tempelkan jari telunjukmu di salah satu mata yang tertutup dan buka mata yang tidak ditempelkan jari perlahan-lahan." Shou mengikuti instruksi itu. "Dan selesai."

"E-eh?!" Shou menampilkan ekspresi bingung. Kenapa caranya bisa semudah ini? Lalu daritadi kenapa ia tidak berlatih dengan cara seperti ini saja, sih?

"Kamu coba," perintahnya.

Shou mengangguk dan mulai melakukannya sesuai dengan cara yang tadi diajarkan oleh pria di depannya itu. Pertama, tutup kedua mata. Kedua, tempelkan jari telunjuk di salah satu mata yang ingin kita tutup saat melakukan _wink_. Ketiga, buka mata yang tidak ditempeli jari secara perlahan. Dan selesai. Ia berhasil melakukan dengan tekhnik ini.

Pria berambut hitam itu menepuk tangannya sekali. "Nah! Benar seperti itu!" serunya semangat lalu berdiri. "Berlatihlah terus lalu saat kamu yakin sudah bisa melakukannya, jarimu jangan menempel di mata. Oke?"

"_Hai, wakarimasu_," [1] ucap Shou tersenyum penuh semangat.

* * *

Kali ini, Shou akan melakukan _take_ ke tiga puluh lima dan ia yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Dipegangnya kotak berwarna merah muda berisikan maskara yang diiklankannya lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera.

**1**

**2**

**3**

Ia mulai menutup salah satu matanya perlahan-lahan, tetapi tanpa disadari matanya yang lain pun ikut tertutup. Ia gagal lagi, padahal sudah berlatih keras selama lebih dari tiga jam hanya untuk _scene_ ini. "_Gomen nasai_~" [2]

Ketua produksi yang tadi mengajarkan Sho melakukan _wink_ memukul dahinya ke dinding terdekat (_headwall_) merasa gagal mengajarkan cara mengedip dengan satu mata.

* * *

Shou baru saja menghilangkan kemungkinan untuk beristirahat karena ia kembali gagal melakukan _wink_ di _take_ ke empat puluh empat. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'Kenapa aku selalu gagal melakukan _wink_?!'

Ia melewati teman sekamarnya yang baru saja melakukan pengambilan gambar _wink_. Baru _take_ ke satu saja, Natsuki sudah berhasil melakukannya.

"Berhasil," ucap sang ketua produksi iklan. Ringo-sensei memberikannya sebuket mawar kuning padanya. Sebuket mawar kuning itu kini berada di tangannya, ia tersenyum.

Shou kembali melihat proses pengambilan gambar temannya yang lain. Kali ini Otoya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera dan melakukan _wink_ dengan mudah di _take _pertamanya. Ia melompat ceria saat Ringo-_sensei_ datang kepadanya dan memberikan sebuket mawar merah kepadanya, setelah mengatakan bahwa ia telah berhasil melakukan pengambilan gambar tadi. "_Sankyuu_," [3] ucapnya masih tersenyum.

Dan proses pengambilan gambar selanjutnya yang dilihat oleh Sho adalah proses pengambilan gambar Masato. Siapa yang sangka kalau si pendiam penggemar teh hijau seperti Masato bisa melakukan kedipan satu mata dengan mudah? Ia langsung berhasil melakukan _wink_ pada _take_ pertama. Pemuda ber_mole_ di bawah mata kanannya itu menunduk hormat sebagai ganti kata 'terima kasih' saat Ringo-_sensei_ memberikannya sebuket mawar biru muda yang berarti ia berhasil melakukan pengambilan gambar kali ini.

Shou menampilkan pandangan iri ke arah teman-temannya yang bisa dengan mudah melewati proses pengambilan gambar untuk iklan ini. Ia memang tidak boleh menyerah.

* * *

Di depan kaca di ruang ganti, Shou cemberut dan hampir memecahkan kaca di depannya dengan sepatu karena kesal dan frustasi. Ia merasa sangat gagal dan sangat payah. Oh, ayolah, keenam temannya berhasil melakukan _wink_ pada _take_ pertama sedangkan ia, bahkan di _take_ empat puluh tujuh saja ia masih gagal. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sudah ditata rapi sejak pukul enam pagi dengan kesal. "Duh, bagaimana ini?!" teriaknya.

"_Ne~ Shou, daijoubu ka_?" [4] tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan _headphone_ yang tertidur di lehernya.

Shou menoleh dan menemukan keenam temannya sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak pernah dilihatnya, sepertinya mereka khawatir pada Sho yang sudah mulai gila dan frustasi karena terus menerus gagal melakukan _wink_. "_Daijoubu_," [5] jawabnya pelan.

Natsuki yang sedang memeluk piyo-chan kelihatan sangat khawatir. "Shou-_chan_ nggak bisa nge-_wink_?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat perasaan Shou semakin tidak enak dan semakin merasa sebagai orang paling gagal disini. "_Ore wa winku dekinai_~" [6] jawab Shou dengan suara bergetar dan wajah yang agak memerah dikarenakan malu, kelihatannya ia akan menangis.

"Kurusu-_san_, jangan menangis," kata Cecil.

"Shou-_chan, _pasti bisa," ucap Natsuki berusaha menenangkan Shou yang menunduk semakin dalam karena ingin menangis. Ia elus lembut rambut pirang teman masa kecilnya itu. "Masih ada kesempatan, kok, buat Shou-_chan_."

"Tapi aku sudah mengacaukannya~"

Ren tertawa. "Perlu bantuan? Aku bisa mengajarkanmu cara melakukan _wink_."

"Eh?!" Masato yang berdiri di samping Ren hanya bisa terkaget ria. 'Tumben sekali ia mau membantu orang lain,' ucapnya dalam hati mempertanyakan alasan di balik sikap ingin menolong yang diperlihatkan Ren Jinguji. 'Pasti dia _modus_.'

"Kenapa, Masa-_yan_?" tanya sang _saxophonist_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu tidak rela aku membantunya, hm?"

Masato membuang muka tak peduli. "Itu bukan urusanku, bodoh. Terserah kau mau membantu siapa, aku tak peduli."

Kelima lelaki yang lain hanya bisa menepuk dahi masing-masing melihat drama yang disugukan secara _live_ di depan mata mereka. Oh, ayolah, mereka sedang berada di lokasi pengambilan gambar iklan maskara dan bukan pengambilan gambar untuk sinetron atau pun _dorama_.

Otoya tertawa _awkward_ berusaha memecahkan situasi ala opera sabun yang terjadi. "Ide Ren bagus juga. Biarkan kami membantumu, Sho!" ucapnya semangat.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shou tersenyum.

Dan dimulailah sesi pengajaran cara nge-_wink_ oleh keenam pemuda yang sudah berhasil melakukan _wink._ Ren yang paling banyak membantu disini karena baginya _wink_ bukanlah hal yang baru, setiap hari ia selalu melakukannya sehingga ia sudah terbiasa. Ren dan hobi _flirting_-nya benar-benar berguna saat ini.

"Kurasa kamu sudah bisa melakukannya," ucap Ren memainkan setangkai mawar jingga di tangannya.

"Ayo, ayo, perlihatkan pada kami," ucap Otoya semangat.

Sho terlihat ragu, enggan melakukannya. Ia takut salah lagi.

"Shou-_chan_, ayo, coba," pinta Natsuki sudah memegang kameranya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan foto Shou yang melakukan _wink_ pasti akan imut sekali. "Shou-_chan_.."

Shou menelan ludah gugup. Perlahan-lahan ditutupnya mata kirinya perlahan-lahan dan.. Dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Mata kanannya tidak ikut tertutup seperti sebelumnya.

"Kamu berhasil!"

"Selamat, ya!"

"_Kawaii da, Shou-chan_!" [7]

"Akhirnya."

"Ayo, sekarang coba _take_."

"…"

"Ajaranku berhasil 'kan?"

Sho tersenyum. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, minna._" [8]

* * *

Dan disinilah Shou berada, dengan latar belakang pemandangan ala Yunani dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Laki-laki mungil itu tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera sambil memegang maskara yang diiklankannya. "_Win~ku~_" ucapnya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat-buat agar terdengar lebih imut. Dan ia menutup mata kanannya..

Tetapi sayang..

Mata kirinya ikut tertutup sehingga ia gagal lagi melakukan _wink_. Membuat wajah Shou semakin pucat karena lagi-lagi gagal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Gomen nasai_," ucapnya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Sang pemimpin produksi memijat kepalanya yang mulai sakit. "Ia gagal lagi. Gimana, sih, nge-_wink_ aja nggak bisa?!" ucapnya kesal. "Ini sudah _take_ yang keempat puluh delapan!"

"Maaf, biar aku saja yang mengajarkannya melakukan _wink_," ucap Ringo menyesal.

"Pokoknya, dia harus bisa melakukannya! Bagaimana pun caranya!"

"_Wakarimasu_."

Suara tawa yang khas terdengar membuat orang-orang yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ialah Shining Saotome sang kepala sekolah yang tertawa. "Meskipun ia gagal melakukan _wink_, ia tetap imut 'kan?" ucapnya disambut anggukan dari sang pemimpin produksi iklan itu.

Ryuuya berdehem. "Sebaiknya pakai saja _scene_ ini, tidak perlu diulang lagi."

Ringo tersenyum cerah. "Iya, itu ide yang bagus."

Sang pemimpin produksi terlihat berpikir, menimbang-nimbang akan menerima saran dari Ryuuya atau tidak hingga akhirnya.. "Oke. Ia berhasil," ucap sang pemimpin produksi disambut tepuk yangan dari semua kru yang bertugas. "Pakai saja _scene_ yang ini."

"_Yokatta ne_?" [9] ucap Ringo sambil memberikan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna merah muda pada Shou yang langsung disambut Sho dengan senyum yang sangat cerah. Shou mengucap dengan ceria, "_Arigatou gozaimasu, Ringo-sensei_!"

Dan proses perekaman gambar pun selesai dilaksanakan.

* * *

**おわり✰**

* * *

**メモ✰****:**

[1] Hai, wakarimasu = Ya, saya mengerti.

[2] Gomen nasai (bahasa formal); Gomen ne (bahasa non-formal) = Maaf.

[3] Sankyuu; 39 = Terima kasih. [Merupakan bahasa gaul yang merupakan serapan dari kata '_Thank you_' (B. Inggris) atau sering disingkat menjadi 39 saat berbicara di dunia per-e-mail-an]

[4] Ne~ Shou, daijoubu ka? = Hei, Shou, apa kamu baik-baik saja?

[5] Daijoubu = Baik-baik saja.

[6] Ore wa winku dekinai = Aku tidak bisa melakukan _wink_.

[7] Kawaii da, Shou-chan = Imutnya, Shou-_chan._

[8] Arigatou gozaimasu, minna = Teman-teman terima kasih banyak.

**A/N✰:**

Yosh! Dan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic gaje ini. Well, ya.. Sebenarnya, sih, ini benar-benar kacau balau karena aku awalnya tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menulisnya hanya saja karena mendapat pv**渡り廊下走り隊７ ****- へたっぴウィンク** dari teman, aku jadi kepikiran juga gimana kalau para anggota STARISH ditambah degan Cecil mengiklankan maskara berkotak pink itu sambil nge-_winku_-_winku_ ke pemirsa. Hahahaha..

Maaf, atas kegajean diatas dan kegaringan cerita diatas~ (yah.. walaupun ini memang bukan ff humor, sih. :))

Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk membuat ini jadi kumpulan ff parodi iklan dengan bintang iklannya tentu saja, STARISH dan pemeran-pemeran yang lain tapi gimana, ya? Kubuat atau nggak, ya?

* * *

**おまけ✰**

* * *

Mulai malam ini, iklan mascara ini mulai ditayangkan di berbagai _chanel_ televisi di seluruh penjuru Jepang secara serempak, yakni tepat pukul setengah tujuh malam. Banyak para fans dari STARISH atau pun Cecil yang sudah siap di depan televisi masing-masing menunggu iklan tersebut yang dalam waktu kurang dari semenit lagi akan ditayangkan di depan ribuan pasang mata tersebut.

Sepuluh detik lagi dan semua fans ini sudah semakin tidak sabar. Tanpa mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, secara serempak mereka semua menghitung mundur sepuluh detik ini.

**Sepuluh..**

**Sembilan..**

**Delapan..**

**Tujuh..**

**Enam...**

**Lima..**

**Empat..**

**Tiga..**

**Dua..**

**Satu..**

**Dan..**

Layar televisi menghitam membuat mereka semua mulai mempertanyakan kejelasan nasib mereka yang sudah menunggu-nunggu iklan ini selama semenit. Apa mungkin satelit Palapa tiba-tiba rusak dan menyebabkan iklan itu tidak bisa ditayangkan? Ataukah jangan-jangan mereka lupa membayar biaya listrik, tapi, kok, yang gelap cuma layar televisi dan bukan lampu rumah mereka? Ataukah..

Tiba-tiba televisi menyala lagi, menampilkan tujuh lelaki muda dengan atasan berwarna putih polos dan celana sesuai warna karakter mereka masing-masing sedang memandang ke arah para fans. Senyum terpatri di wajah mereka membuat para _fangirls_ ikut tersenyum melihat mereka.

Selanjutnya layar televisi memperlihatkan seorang Cecil yang melihat sebotol maskara dengan bahagia. Dilihat dari mata hijaunya, ia kelihatan agak terpana dengan botol berwarna merah muda itu. Sepertinya ia belum pernah melihat maskara sebelumnya karena di tempat asalnya, tidak ada yang namanya maskara.

Kini layar televisi memperlihatkan dua pemuda yang sedang menggunakan maskara. Otoya dan Tokiya disana. Dengan wajah bahagia, pemuda yang hobi bermain sepak bola itu mengoleskannya secara perlahan, sementara pemuda satunya (Tokiya) mengoleskannya dengan cukup cepat hingga kedua kubu bulu matanya yang lentik kini sudah dilapisi oleh maskara itu.

Muncullah _scene_ sebuah mata berwarna biru –yang entah milik siapa- yang mengedip cepat di layar televisi. Bulu mata dari mata itu sudah dilapisi maskara sehingga mata itu terlihat semakin bagus saja.

Dan hal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya -oleh para _fangilrs_- terjadi dan membuat jantung mereka berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Itu adalah.. Itu adalah..

Cecil mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan ditemani beberapa kucing hitam berlonceng pita di leher. Otoya mengedipkan mata kirinya sambil tersenyum cerah dengan jari yang dibuat menyerupai bentuk gunting di depan matanya yang melakukan _wink_. Tokiya mengedipkan mata kanannya dengan senyum manisnya yang khas. Masato mengedipkan mata kirinya sambil menggigit roti melon kesukaannya yang oh, di mata para _fangirls_ terlihat imut sekali. Ren mengedipkan mata kanannya sambil menebar bunga mawarnya ke arah layar televisi hingga –entah bagaimana bisa- berubah nyata dan keluar dari televisi. Natsuki sambil memeluk Piyo-chan ditangannya mengedipkan mata kirinya. Dan diakhiri dengan Shou yang memegang kotak maskara yang diiklankan dan justru mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Membuat para _fangirls_ se-Jepang ini berteriak-teriak histeris karena merasa diberikan _wink_ istimewa dari ketujuh model iklan itu. Sepertinya iklan ini sukses berat dan produk maskara ini pun namanya semakin melejit naik, dan bahkan tidak ada yang sadar kalau Shou itu tidak sengaja tidak nge-_wink_ tapi karena ia memang tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kemudian bagaimana dengan para model iklan ini? Mereka semua langsung merilis _photopack_ mereka masing-masing yang berisikan _winku-winku_ mereka dalam berbagai gaya dan posisi. Ah, sepertinya _wink_ kini menjadi _trend_ dan menjadi milik semua; bukan hanya milik Ren Jinguji.

* * *

**_It's really おわり✰ _****_:D_**

* * *

**A/N [2]:**

Hahaha.. Ada yang membaca sampai sini? Berarti Anda berhasil mendapatkan _omake_ di atas. ^.^ Sebenarnya, awalnya, sih, yang mau kubuat tidak bisa nge-_wink_ itu Masato tetapi karena mengingat eps 11 Utapri, aku jadi ingin membuat Shou saja yang tidak bisa nge-_wink_ karena..

_Natsuki: "Shou-chan, bisa nge-wink?" *penasaran*_

_Shou: "T-tentu saja!" *terbata-bata*_

Sehingga aku berpikir kalau Shou nggak benar-benar bisa nge-_wink_, buktinya dia menjawabnya dengan gugup sambil terbata begitu. Hahaha..

Terima kasih telah membaca ff gaje ini... :)


	2. Gomen ne SUMMER

Pagi yang cerah dengan burung-burung kecil bercicit riang di dahan pepohonan. Bersama dengan jalannya awan yang berarak di langit, seorang pria tak dikenal berjalan melintasi halaman depan Saotome _Gakuen_.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya pada dua siswi yang sedang berdiri mengobrol di dekat pintu masuk. Mereka balas menyapanya dan tersenyum, mempersilahkan pria asing itu masuk.

Dan disinilah pria tadi berada, di sebuah ruangan dengan lukisan kanji 'Ai' di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ya, ini adalah ruang kerja kepala sekolah kita tercinta dan terhormat, Shining Saotome. Pria tadi membongkar tasnya sambil tersenyum. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, saya adalah perwakilan dari sebuah perusahaan minuman penambah ion asal Jepang. Kami ingin menawarkan kerja sama," ucapnya mulai membagikan kertas-kertas terbundel, "Kami ingin kalian mengiklankan produk kami."

Satu persatu anggota STARISH mulai membaca kertas-kertas kebijakan itu, mencoba untuk benar-benar memahami apa yang tertuliskan disana. Tibalah giliran Natsuki Shinomiya yang menerima tawaran kerja sama ini. "Kami setuju, sih, tetapi siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya?" ucap pemuda berkacamata itu sesekali melirik Shou yang duduk di ujung sofa, masih membaca kertas tebal itu. "Bagaimana kalau Shou-chan saja? Kurasa akan sangat cocok."

"E-eh?! Kenapa aku?" Dan Shou dilanda kepanikan akut.

* * *

**Gomen ne SUMMER**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Parody, Friendship

うたの プリンスさまっ belongs with ne Summer belongs with SKE48 and JKT48, umm.. POCARI SWEAT too. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani. And other products in this fanfic belongs with someone outside here.

Summary: Lagi-lagi Shou dijadikan tokoh utama sebuah iklan minuman penambah ion. Siapakah yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya? Apakah semua berjalan lancar? Adakah kejutan di dalamnya?

Main Chara: **SHOU KURUSU**

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

*******ほんとうにありがとうございます****Minamishiho.***

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC akut! _I warned you_.

* * *

**Gomen ne SUMMER**

* * *

Proses syuting dimulai di salah satu sudut bangunan Saotome _Gakuen_ yang sudah pasti bertingkat. Banyak orang disana bersama dengan banyak perlengkapan untuk syuting pula. Namun memang hanya orang-orang berkepentingan sajalah yang boleh berada di wilayah itu.

Terlihatlah Shou berdiri disana dengan secarik surat di tangannya. Otoya dan Masato di sisinya, memberikan dukungan dan semangat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Shou berjalan memasuki ruang kelas A dimana kebetulan hanya ada Haruka Nanami disana. Secarik surat itu berpindah tangan dengan mudahnya sebelum akhirnya Shou berjalan keluar ruangan sambil tersenyum.

"CUT!"

Pemimpin produksi merasa ada yang kurang dari adegan barusan, ada yang kurang dalam iklan ini. Harusnya semua baik-baik saja dan pengambilan gambar selesai, tetapi ia meminta para pemeran memerankan ulang adegan barusan.

Adegan diulang dan..

"CUT!"

Lagi-lagi ia tak puas. Sepertinya ada yang kurang tapi apa?

"Ekspresinya datar," ungkap Tokiya mengomentari bagaimana Shou memerankan tokoh iklan disini. Ia meneguk minuman penambah ion yang sedang diiklankan STARISH. "Ekspresi Kurusu-san kurang bagus."

Ren kelihatannya setuju. Setangkai mawar dimainkan oleh jemarinya. "Kalau lawan main _Ochibi-chan_ hanya _My Little Lamb_, sih, terlalu _mainstream_," ucapnya menunjuk Haruka yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tomochika.

Sang pemimpin produksi menajamkan pendengarannya agar bisa menangkap lebih jelas pembicaraan ketiga anggota STARISH yang tidak ikut iklan di bagian ini. Mungkin kata-kata mereka dapat membantu menyempurnakan iklan ini.

Natsuki mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya. "Harusnya lawan main Shou-chan itu Hyuuga-_sensei_," katanya cepat yang kemungkinan tidak dipikir ulang dua kali. "Pasti lebih dapet _feel_-nya." Dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

Seringai muncul di wajah sang pemimpin produksi iklan ini. "Tolong bawa Hyuuga-_sensei_ kemari."

* * *

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit pria berambut cokelat tertata unik itu berdiri disana san masih juga mempertanyakan kewarasan sang pemimpin produksi yang memintanya menjadi..

"Iya, benar. Kamu menjadi lawan mainnya Kurusu-san," perintah sang pemimpin produksi tak ingin dibantah. Ia berteriak pada kru lain. "Ayo, kita mulai dari _take_ satu!"

* * *

**_Take 001_****..**

Shou terlihat sangat gugup hingga tidak bisa melangkah memasuki ruangan dimana sang guru yang sangat diidolakannya berada.

Berakhir gagal.

* * *

**_Take 004_****..**

Oke, kali ini Shou sudah bisa melangkahkan kedua kakinya, tetapi karena ia terlalu gugup ia jadi lupa membawa surat yang harus diserahkannya. "Ma-maaf!"

Gagal lagi.

* * *

**_Take_**** 015..**

Shou melangkah maju memasuki ruangan tetapi karena ia terus menunduk, ia berakhir dengan menabrak sang guru.

Oke, yang ini pun gagal.

* * *

**_Take _****028..**

Kegugupan belum berakhir dan saking gugupnya, Shou meremas surat ditangannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi padahal, surat itu belum diserahkannya pada Ryuuya Hyuuga yang justru mengobrol seru dengan Ringo Tsukimiya di ruang kelas itu.

Gagal; padahal baru lima detik setelah _take_ dimulai.

* * *

**_Take xxx..._**

Entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya adegan diambil dan sebanyak itu pula kegagalan terjadi yang menyebabkan 3 anggota STARISH yang tidak ikut syuting iklan tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton proses pengambilan gambar untuk iklan yang durasinya kelak hanya lima puluh detik saja. Dan Shou mulai frustasi dan berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sekali, hampir mencelat keluar.

* * *

**おわり**

* * *

**A/N:**

Jadi dalam kumpulan ff parody iklan ini akan kutampilkan _behind the scene_-nya di awal, lalu iklannya di bagian _omake_. _Feel free to request, minna_. :)

* * *

**おまけ✰**

* * *

Bagi mereka yang sedang menonton _anime_ "K" atau "Kuroko no Basuke" atau pun _dorama_ "Ouran Koukou Host Club" di salah satu stasiun tv nasional Jepang, saat ini iklan sedang berlangsung dan sebentar lagi iklan salah satu minuman penambah ion akan berlangsung.

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

Televisi memperlihatkan pemandangan lantai tiga dari salah satu sekolah mewah di Jepang. Berdirilah tiga orang siswa disana dengan rambut dan kepribadian berbeda warna. Satu siswa berambut biru berdiri disana yang dikenali penonton sebagai Masato Hijirikawa, berdiri di paling kanan. Yang di tengah bernama Shou Kurusu dengan rambut pirang ber-_highlight _merah muda tak lupa dua jepitannya. Otoya Ittoki berdiri di sisi kiri yang kelihatannya sedang menyemangati temannya.

Shou menunduk dalam berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya hingga telinga. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari dahi melewati pipi dan terus turun ke leher sebelum kemudian menghilang di balik seragam sekolah berwarna biru yang digunakannya. Kelihatannya ia gugup sekali.

"Nih." Masato memberikannya sebotol minuman penambah ion untuk menggantikan ion-ion Shou yang hilang akibat gugup dan keringetan. Shou meminumnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sho berjalan memasuki ruang kelas dimana Ryuuya dan Ringgo berada di dalamnya. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk ke arah Ryuuya. Diserahkannya surat beramplop putih itu dengan tangan gemetar yang amat sangat. Gimana tidak gemetar jika amplop itu berisikan surat cinta? "U-untuk _se-se-sensei_," ucapnya gemetar dan terbata. Dan ia langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah merah padam, menarik kedua temannya menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"_Yokatta_!" [1] seru Otoya dengan senyum mekar di wajahnya.

Kata orang yang _Author_ kenal, walaupun singkat namun iklan bisa memberikan dampak yang sangat besar. Begitu pun yang terjadi disini. Para pemirsa yang menonton (kebetulan yang lagi nonton tv kebanyakan bergender perempuan) pun _speechless_ dan beberapa detik kemudian berteriak histeris. "Kya! Hint Ryuuya – Shou!" Penonton pun semakin menggila berkat iklan minuman penambah ion yang berkat iklan ini semakin laku di pasaran.

* * *

**_It's really _****_おわり_******

* * *

**_メモ✰_****_:_**

[1] Yokatta (Nihon-go) = Syukurlah


	3. Ijo Mantap Hot Apa hayo?

"Siang-siang gini enaknya makan apa, ya?" tanya Otoya sambil membulak-balik halaman buku menu di tangannya dengan kekepoannya.

Ya, seperti yang sudah kalian duga, keenam anggota STARISH beserta sang komposer (-dan Shibuya Tomochika juga) kini tengah menikmati makan siang mereka pada salah satu restoran yang dibangun di dekat tempat konser mereka. Sibuk memilih menu masing-masing.

Lama mereka menatap tajam si buku menu, tetapi tetap tidak bisa menentukan apa yang ingin mereka makan, hingga seekor kucing meloncat ke atas meja dan mengeong. "Pelayan, aku ingin pesan mie goreng," ucap si kucing yang tiba-tiba berubah wujud.

"CE-CECIL, KAMU NGAPAIN DISINI?!"

* * *

**IJO. MANTAP. HOT**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Parody

_うたの プリンスさまっ __belongs with Broccoli._****_Indomie Goreng Cabe Ijo (?) belongs with Indomie. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani. And other products in this fanfic belongs with someone outside here._

Main Chara: Otoya Ittoki, Cecil Aijima, dkk (aku tidak dapat menentukan siapa yang jadi tokoh utama disini. XD)

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC akut! _I warned you_.

* * *

**IJO. MANTAP. HOT**

* * *

Si kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia berkulit eksotik itu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kaget penuh teriakan yang dilontarkan teman-teman seprofesinya tadi. Oke, mungkin ia memang mengagetkan kedelapan _temannya_ karena berubah di atas meja restoran tanpa peringatan. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum saat beberapa pelayan jatuh pingsan karena melihat kejadian barusan dan beberapa lainnya justru berteriak-teriak histeris karena melihat seekor kucing yang menjadi seorang pemuda yang berada di atas garis tampan.

"Woy! Kamu tuh apa-apaan, sih, tiba-tiba muncul? Bikin kaget aja," ucap Shou kesal. Dipukulkan topi hitamnya ke Cecil yang masih betah nongkrong –coret- duduk di atas meja.

Cecil tertawa renyah. "Hehehe.. Aku 'kan cuma pengen ngagetin aja."

Dan meja itu menjadi amat sangat ramai.

Di salah satu meja, seorang wanita karier tersenyum penuh arti. Ah, sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik! Apakah itu model yang selama ini dicari olehnya? Itukah yang akan menyempurnakan plot buatannya? Dan sepertinya ia harus bergegas mendapatkannya sebelum orang lain yang akan mendapatkannya.

"Selamat siang! Maaf, mengganggu," ucap wanita berpakaian formal itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Ia tadi berlari cepat ke meja sekelompok pemuda berambut pelangi tersebut. "Apakah kalian mau menjadi model iklan produk kami?"

Ketujuh pemuda itu terdiam kaget dan bingung.

"Kalian mau, ya?" tanyanya lagi setengah berteriak karena terlalu bersemangat.

Dan mereka masih terdiam _shock_.

Hingga akhirnya suara deheman terdengar membuat sang wanita menoleh. Haruka yang melakukannya. "Maaf, bu, tapi saat ini kami sedang makan siang bisakah Anda mengesampingkan bisnis Anda sebentar? Mohon menunggu setidaknya setengah jam, bagaimana?"

* * *

Cecil baru saja datang ke sebuah restoran yang langsung di'cuit-cuit'kan oleh dua orang laki-laki dan seorang wanita di meja seberang. Ren, Otoya, dan Shibuya berada disana.

"Ijo, mantap, _hot_. Apa hayo?" tanya si _adorable_ Otoya sambil memegang buku menu.

Ren memainkan mawar di tangannya. "'_Hot_'? Apa kamu sedang membicarakan tentang betapa _hot_-nya aku? _Hot na hodo_ [1].." Dan ia mulai bernyanyi. Otoya menepuk jidat.

**_CUT_****!**

**_Take 001_** berakhir dengan Ren yang menggelar konser di tengah-tengah restoran secara gratis tanpa dipungut biaya sepeser pun.

* * *

**_Take 002_**

Cecil berjalan ke salah satu meja dan duduk di tempat itu.

Otoya, Shibuya, dan Natsuki berada di sisi lain meja yang ditempati sang pangeran Agnapolis. "Ijo, mantap, _hot_. Apa hayo?" si gitaris penyuka warna merah bertanya.

Natsuki terlihat berpikir. "Oh! Bahan resep kueku yang baru!" jawabnya senang dengan _background wallpaper_ berwarna kuning yang dihiasi ayam kecil lucu bernama Piyo-_chan_ dan kue-kue kering hijau.

**_CUT_****!**

Semua orang langsung lari saat si kepribadian ganda Shinomiya mengeluarkan kue-kue buatannya dari bawah meja.

* * *

**_Take 003_**

Langkah kaki Cecil terhenti pada salah satu meja.

"Ijo, mantap, _hot_. Apa hayo?" tanya Otoya menatap buku menu.

Shibuya diam saja. Masato diam saja. Otoya pun diam. Akhirnya keempatnya hening untuk waktu yang lama.

**_CUT_**

**** Sudah jelas-jelas gagal.

* * *

**_Take 004_**

****Lagi-lagi Cecil harus berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran dan duduk pada salah satu tempat di dalam sana.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Otoya meletakkan _headphone_-nya di atas meja. "Ijo, mantap, _hot. _Apa hayo?"

Shou memutar-mutarkan topi putih di tangannya. "Hmm.. Salah satu dari koleksi topi-topiku mungkin," jawabnya agak tidak peduli. Shibuya _speechless_.

**_CUT!_**

"Peduli amat kami sama topi-topimu, _midget_!" teriak sang pemimpin produksi kesal.

* * *

**_Take 005_**

Sudah kelima kalinya Cecil harus berjalan memasuki sebuah restoran dan mengambil duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong. Ia sudah bosan. Bosan dan lelah.

Tapi demi pekerjaan dan profesionalitasnya, ia rela melakukannya.

Lagi-lagi Otoya membuka buku menu di tangannya. Shibuya pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Ne~ Ijo. Mantap. _Hot_." Otoya memberi petunjuk kecil dan mulai memilih menu makanan yang akan dipesannya. "Apa hayo?"

Tokiya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Otoya menghela nafas. "Judul sinetron terbarunya HAYATO," jawabnya santai, mulai membulak-balik buku menu yang ada di depannya.

"TOKIYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Otoya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi. Kenapa semua orang menjawabnya dengan ngasal, sih? Ia 'kan jadi harus menahan kekesalan karena itu, yah, walaupun akhirnya meledak juga.

**_CUT!_**

Berakhir gagal dengan Otoya yang ngambek tidak mau meneruskan syuting iklan.

* * *

Untuk sementara pengambilan gambar iklan ini dihentikan. Semua kru beristirahat dengan caranya masing-masing. Ah.. Pengambilan iklan ini juga tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sedikit pun. Salahkan si penulis plot iklan yang tidak mau menulis dialog yang menunjukkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Otoya. 'Padahal aku hanya ingin suatu kejutan saja, tapi malah berakhir kayak gini~' pikirnya.

Haruka mendudukkan dirinya pada satu-satunya kursi yang kosong. Ya, itu kursi tempat kelima anggota STARISH tadi diaudisi –dan tidak ada yang lulus. Shibuya membenarkan _make up_-nya sedangkan Otoya berusaha menghapus kekesalannya dengan bermain gitar. Lalu Cecil? Ia masih terlelap dengan pulasnya, melingkar seperti kucing.

"Ittoki-_kun_, Tomo-_chan_, kalian mau minum?" tawar Haruka sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman penambah ion yang Shou iklankan kemarin.

Shibuya meraihnya dengan semangat. "Masih lama, ya, syutingnya?" tanya perempuan yang hobi bersolek itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Hening menyelimuti.

Tiba-tiba saja, Otoya mendapatkan ide bagus. "Haruka, aku mau nanya sesuatu." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Ijo, mantap, _hot_. Apa hayo?"

"Tuh," jawab Haruka dengan ekspresi yang agak aneh saat menunjuk sang pangeran yang sedang terlelap.

"Akhirnya!"

* * *

**おわり✩**

* * *

**メモ****:**

[1] _HOT na hodo_ = Benar-benar _HOT_; adalah bagian Ren Jinguji (_seiyuu_: Junichi Suwabe) bernyanyi pada lagu Rainbows✩Dream yang terdapat pada album SHINING ALL STAR CD (bersama para _senpai_) yang dirilis Juli 2012 lalu.

**A/N:**

Maaf, karena menjeda terlalu lama. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk (?) dan bosan sehingga, malas menulis~ Dan aku malah menuliskan hal gaje kayak gini~ _Gomen ne, minna_.

* * *

**IKLAN**

* * *

Malam Minggu adalah malam yang cukup tenang bagi banyak orang karena tidak perlu terburu-buru esok hari atau pun berjejalan di dalam _shinkansen_. Malam Minggu adalah malam yang menjadi tiket ke hari libur pada esok paginya. Malam Minggu adalah malam yang bagi kebanyakan orang sangat berharga karena bisa dihabiskan dengan orang yang kita sukai dan bagi beberapa lainnya, malam Minggu berarti saatnya menggalau dan berkencan dengan sang laptop tercinta. Ah, apa pun arti malam Minggu bagi kalian, semua tetap menyenangkan, kok.

Dan seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, bagi para manusia-manusia berstatus _single_ yang saat ini sedang berselancar di dunia maya pasti akan terkejut melihat iklan yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar _handphone_, laptop, atau pun monitor mereka. Apa pun yang sedang kalian buka, sekarang tergantikan dengan video sesosok pemuda berkulit eksotis yang terlihat memasuki sebuah restoran oriental. Pakaian hijaunya yang tidak terkancing berkibar-kibar tertiup semilir angin –yang entah datang darimana. Seorang perempuan berambut merah sebahu mencuit-cuit padanya saat ia duduk di meja selurus dari mejanya.

Trio rambut merah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar. Satu-satunya pemuda disana bernama Otoya Ittoki membulak-balik buku menu di tangannya, mencari sesuatu. "Ijo, mantap, _hot_. Apa hayo?" tanyanya. Shibuya yang duduk di kanannya diam saja tak peduli.

"Tuh," jawab Haruka sambil memandang Cecil yang asyik memainkan lonceng-lonceng kecil. Dilihat dari wajahnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat seperti om-om _sukebe_ dengan seringai aneh.

Tawa Shibuya meledak seketika. Otoya pun tertawa dan menyalahkan jawaban teman sekelasnya itu, "Bukan!"

Tak lama berselang, seorang maid membawakan senampan mie goreng berwarna hijau.

"Ini dia si Ijo, Mantap, _Hot_ itu. Indomie goreng cabe ijo. Benar-benar terasa cabai hijaunya. Harus coba!" ucap si gitaris Otoya sebelum menyantap mie yang tersaji di hadapannya. Haruka hanya bisa menundukkan wajah malunya sambil menikmati mie yang membakar lidahnya itu.

Iklan berakhir. Beberapa penonton berusaha mencerna maksud iklan yang baru saja tayang. Beberapa tertawa dan beberapa lainnya masih menanyakan maksud di balik iklan itu.

Intinya, sih, yang ijo, mantap, dan _hot_ itu bukan cuma Cecil Aijima. Ya, 'kan? Dan si bungkus mie goreng cabai hijau mengangguk di atas meja.

* * *

**It is really おわり✩**


	4. Handphone atau Oreo?

Kantin sekolah sudah terlihat, dipercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tidak mau kehabisan makan siang hari ini, apalagi setelah ia berkeringat ria di lapangan dalam pelajaran olah raga. Pokoknya ia harus makan untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya.

Namun kenyataan pahit tersaji di indera pendengarannya.

"Maaf, kantinnya sudah tutup karena waktu makan siang sudah selesai," ucap sang pelayan memberi informasi pada Otoya yang saat itu juga langsung merosot jatuh ke lantai.

'Tidaaaak!' teriak Otoya dalam hati. 'Aku belum makan sejak pagi!'

* * *

Berjalan gontai kembali ke kelas, itulah yang dilakukan seorang Otoya Ittoki di siang yang panas menyengat ini. Membuka pintu ruang kelas A dengan senyum masam dan langsung duduk di bangkunya, mengabaikan suasana kelas yang lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Perutnya kosong, lapar dan lapar sekali. Ia enggan menghabiskan tenaganya untuk menoleh ataupun membalas sapaan orang itu.

'Siapa, sih?' pikirannya ingin tahu tetapi badannya tidak mau berkompromi untuk menoleh.

"Hei, Otoya," seseorang memanggil dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" Ia tetap menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja tanpa membuka mata.

"Tadi Ringo-_sensei_ mencarimu. Katanya, sih, urusan yang sangat penting."

Hanya 'hn' pelan yang terdengar sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan kembali berjalan gontai mencari sang wali kelas.

* * *

**Hp atau oreo?**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Parody

_うたの プリンスさまっ __belongs with Broccoli. Oreo belongs with Kraft Food. This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani. And other products in this fanfic belongs with someone outside here._ I get no material profit by wrote this fanfiction, so feel free to read.

Main Chara: Otoya Ittoki, Ringo Tsukimiya, and Ryuuya Hyuga

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC akut! _I warned you_.

* * *

**Hp atau oreo?**

* * *

"Astaga! Kamu pucat sekali, sih!" seru seorang pria berambut panjang yang diketahui sebagai wali kelas A, Ringo Tsukimiya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Otoya dan menyuruh anak didiknya itu untuk duduk. "Kamu sakit?"

"Nggak, kok, _sensei_," jawab Otoya pelan. "Aku cuma belum makan sejak pagi."

Air muka Ringo terlihat khawatir. "Kalau begitu kamu makan dulu, ya? Lalu kita mendiskusikan tentang iklan yang ditawarkan oleh seorang utusan tadi pagi," ucapnya sambil membuat sepiring nasi goreng.

"_Hai_."

Setelahnya, Ringo menjelaskan tawaran tersebut selama Otoya memakan sarapannya.

* * *

**_Take 001_**

"Papa!" panggil Otoya beberapa kali, namun selalu diacuhkan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya. Menarik nafas. Sekali lagi memanggil dengan lebih keras, "Papa!"

…

Dia kembali diabaikan. Laki-laki di depannya justru asyik dengan _handphone_.

"Ringo-_sensei_!"

"Ya?" tanya yang terpanggil menoleh. Beberapa detik pun berlalu, wajah Ringo langsung memucat dan segera meminta maaf. "Maaf, tadi aku sedang membalas e-mail."

**_CUT!_**

GAGAL

* * *

**_TAKE 003_**

"Papa!" Otoya kembali memanggil dan diabaikan. Karenanya, ia kembali memanggil dengan volume lebih, "Papa!"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Papa, pilih h-" Belum selesai Otoya berkata, Ringo segera menyela perkataan _anak_-nya itu, dengan ucapan "Kurasa jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Papa' karena terdengar aneh."

"Eh?!"

**_CUT!_**

Bukan itu yang tertulis di naskah!

* * *

**_Take 007_**..

"Papa!" Otoya memanggil. Diabaikan. "Mama!"

Sang _mama_ –yang seharusnya dipnaggil 'papa' menoleh. "Ya?"

Otoya menghela nafas. "Mama, milih hp atau Oreo?" tanya Otoya dengan mata berbinar-binarnya.

Sang _mama_ atau Ringo Tsukimiya terlihat berpikir sambil memainkan helaian-helaian rambut panjang merah mudanya. "Ya, hplah!" jawabnya semangat. "'Kan hp lebih mahal. Lagian ngapain juga kamu mesti nanyain itu? Apa nggak ada pertanyaan yang lebih penting lagi? Lagipula 'kan.."

Otoya menepuk jidatnya.

**_CUT!_**

Diakhiri dengan Ringo yang tidak berhenti bicara.

* * *

**_Take 009.._**

Otoya sudah bertekad, 'Pokoknya ini akan jadi _take_ terakhir! Aku harus berusaha.'

"Pa- Ehem.. Maksudku.. Mama!"

"Ada apa, anakku?"

"Mama, milih hp atau Oreo?" tanya Otoya polos.

Ringo tersenyum lembut kebapakkan –coret- keibuan. "Hp, dong. Memang kenapa?"

Otoya memutar Oreo di tangannya. "Bisa diputar, nggak?"

"Bisa, dong!" seru Ringo memutar _handphone_ dengan kedua tangannya. "Lihat 'kan?"

Otoya melepas salah satu bagian biskuit dan menjilatnya. "Bisa dijilat, nggak?"

"A-apa? Di-di-dijilat?"

Otoya mengangguk masih dengan wajah polosnya.

Ringo menelan ludahnya gugup. 'Ini tindakan bodoh dan memalukan!' batinnya berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti. Lagi-lagi menelan ludah. "Bi-bisa, kok!" serunya agak terbata. Didekatkan lidahnya ke _handphone_ hitam di dalam gengamannya dan..

"_CUT!_"

Ringo berhenti dan menatap Ryuuya penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa, sih?!"

"Kamu nggak cocok dengan peran itu," jawab Ryuuya cepat dan mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dari sang guru berpakaian wanita itu. "Biar aku saja."

Ringo cemberut. "Terserah."

* * *

**おわり✩**

* * *

**A/N:**

Akhirnya bisa _update_ juga. Hehehe..

_Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu __**Mori Kousuke18 **__to __**minamishiho**__._

Maaf, belum bisa membalas _review dari_ kalian, tapi aku tetap baca, kok. Malahan, _review_ dari kalianlah yang telah menyemangatiku untuk membuat ff ini. XDXD

Sekali lagi..

**Terima kasih banyak!**

* * *

**IKLAN! ✩**

* * *

"Papa!" panggil Otoya namun yang dipanggil mengabaikannya. "Papa!" panggilnya lagi sedikit lebih keras dan sang _papa_ menoleh. Laki-laki yang gemar bermain sepak bola itu tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah kue kering di atas piring. "Papa, milih hp atau Oreo?"

"Hp, dong," jawab sang _papa_ atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Ryuuya Hyuga cepat.

Otoya mengangguk pelan. "Bisa _diputer_, nggak?" tanyanya sambil memutar kue kering bernama Oreo tersebut.

Walaupun awalnya terlihat bingung, akhirnya Ryuuya mengikuti tantangan anaknya ini. Diputarnya _handphone_ berwarna hitam itu sebelum berkata, "Bisa."

"Bisa dijilat, nggak?" tanya Otoya lagi, menjilat krim vanilla Oreonya tersebut.

"E-Eh?!" Terjilatlah layar _handphone_ tersebut dengan wajah bingung yang senantiasa mewarnai wajah Ryuuya.

"Kalau begitu.." ucapan Otoya terdengar lebih riang sembari mencelupkan Oreo tersebut ke dalam segelas susu vanila. "Bisa dicelupin, nggak?"

Ryuuya terdiam.

"Kayaknya hp papa nggak suka air," kata Ryuuya dengan wajah memelas, memegangi _handphone_-nya dengan amat posesif.

Otoya merengut dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan, "Tapi tadi papa jilat _handphone_-nya.."

Lagi-lagi Ryuuya tertegun. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan _anak_-nya ini, bukankah tadi ia sempat menjilat _handphone_-nya? Tapi kalau _handphone_-nya harus dicelupkan ke dalam susu, sudah pasti akan rusak 'kan? Dia tidak mau, deh, harus mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk mereparasi _handphone_ yang rusak setelah dicelupkan ke dalam susu.

"Iya, deh, papa nyerah," ujar Ryuuya malu, sementara Otoya yang duduk di depannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelahnya, kedua manusia itu menikmati Oreo dengan menggunakan tekhnik 3D sambil bercanda. 3D? Ya! Diputar, dijilat, dicelupin. Ayo, makan Oreo!

* * *

**It's really おわり✩**

* * *

Nilai moral yang dapat dipetik dari iklan di atas adalah..

_"Jangan sampai tekhnologi membuat Anda semua jadi, mengabaikan anak Anda atau orang-orang di sekitar Anda." XDXD_


	5. 500

Seorang laki-laki berambut _hime-cut_ biru membuka kotak penyimpanan makanan miliknya dan menemukan bahwa.. 'Oh, tidak! Roti melonku sudah habis!' batinnya berteriak histeris. Ia segera mengganti kimono tidur –yang sudah dipakainya- dengan kaus putih dan celana jeans. 'Aku harus segera pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli pasokan roti melon untuk seminggu ke depan.'

Namun tekadnya pupus seketika saat ia menyadari kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga belas malam. Ia tidak mungkin keluar asrama jam segini, apalagi di luar sana, langit sudah menggelap. Helaan nafas berat terhembus. Sepertinya ia harus berpuasa untuk tidak makan melon malam ini.

'Padahal aku lapar.'

Baru saja ia membuka kaus putihnya untuk berganti pakaian (lagi), pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa diketuk. Ren berdiri disana dengan senyum tanpa dosa. "Ke-ketuk pintunya, bodoh!" seru Masato kesal dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku datang hanya untuk menyampaikan perintah dari wali kelasmu," ucap Ren seraya duduk di atas kasurnya, mengambil majalah dan membacanya. "Ringo-_sensei_ memintamu untuk datang ke minimarket."

Pandangan bingung diperlihatkan oleh si pewaris perusahaan besar Hijirikawa. "Untuk apa?"

* * *

**500**

Author: **ZPBellani**

うたの プリンスさまっ ║ T ║Parody

_うたの__プリンスさま__っ__ belongs with Broccoli. __Axis belongs with Axis.__This fanfic belongs with ZPBellani.__ And other products in this fanfic belongs with someone outside here._ I get no material profit by wrote this fanfiction, so feel free to read.

Main Chara: Masato Hijirikawa, Ren Jinguji

Note: Tulisan miring untuk _flashback _dan kata yang ditulis bukan dalam bahasa Indonesia.

Warning: Gaje! _Typos everywhere~ _OOC akut! _I warned you_.

* * *

_Say thanks to _**_Mori Kousuke18_**_ for your requested before and very sorry because I hadn't idea about CM of Smartfren so, I decided to changed to Axis' CM. Gomen~ I'd tried the best. T.T_

_Hope you'll like it.__:)_

* * *

**_Take 001.._**

Masato melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya sembari mengambil beberapa bungkus roti melon. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berjalan menuju meja kasir –tempat Ren berdiri-.

Belanjaan itu sudah dihitung oleh Ren dan sambil memasukkan roti-roti yang dibeli Masato ke dalam kantung belanjaan, laki-laki yang memiliki _image_ bunga mawar itu berkata, "Total harganya sembilan ribu lima ratus rupiah."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Masato merogoh kantung-kantung pakaiannya dan kebingungan karena tidak menemukan dompetnya dimana pun.

Dengan dramatisasi, ia menatap kamera dengan tatapan amat sangat bersalah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca hampir berlinang air mata. "Maafkan aku.." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Maaf, aku lupa membawa dompetku."

**_CUT!_**

* * *

**_Take 003.._**

Masato berjalan ke arah kasir dengan belanjaan roti melon yang sudah ia perkirakan harganya. Dan sesuai dengan yang ia pikirkan barusan, Ren berbicara, "Total harganya sembilan ribu lima ratus rupiah."

Dengan cepat, ia menyerahkan sebuah padatan _plastik_ yang diketahui bernama kartu ATM.

Ren tersenyum. "Maaf, kami hanya menerima pembayaran tunai."

**_CUT!_**

* * *

**_Take 004.._**

Keseluruhan belanjaan Masato sudah dihitung dan ia pun sudah memberikan uangnya pada sang kasir –Ren-, jadi sekarang sudah saatnya ia mendapatkan uang kembalian.

Bukannya uang, Ren justru memberikannya sebungkus permen berplastik merah, namun Masato diam saja, tidak mau mengambil.

Kali ini, Ren mengambil sepotong handuk putih polos dari bawah meja kasir, menaruhnya di pundak setelahnya memposisikan diri seperti orang yang sedang memijit.

Masato tetap diam, tak berekpresi.

Senyuman licik yang lebih menjurus ke arah seringai muncul di wajah Ren Jinguji yang kini justru berbisik dengan nada yang _aneh_, "Yakin nggak mau kupijit?" Ia melemparkan sebuah _wink_. "Kuberi plus-plus, lho."

_"Ba-baka!" _[1] Dan Masato menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

**_CUT!_**

* * *

**おわり**

* * *

**A/N:**

Aku tidak mendapat ide akhir-akhir ini, jadi maafkan aku karena berani mempersembahkan ff abal seperti ini~ T.T

Oh, ya.. Perihal _take _terakhir itu memang sengaja ku-_cut_ sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak (apalagi kalau berujung pada kenaikan _rated_ #eh?) terjadi pada Masa-_yan_. Hahaha.. XDXD

* * *

**IKLAN!**✩

* * *

Setelah memilih-memilih, Masato memasukkan beberapa bungkus roti melon ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Dan ketika ia berpikir kalau jumlahnya telah cukup, ia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah meja kasir, lalu meletakkan belanjaannya disana.

Ren Jinguji –yang kita ketahui sebagai kasir- mulai menghitung harga keseluruhan roti-roti tersebut dan mesin penghitung harga itu secara otomatis menampilkan harga 9500 pada layar hitamnya.

Dengan cepat, Masato menyerahkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu kepada si kasir yang terlihat tidak berminat untuk memberikan kembalian. Laki-laki berambut _dirty-blond_ tersebut justru memberikan sebungkus permen sebagai ganti kembalian yang –tentu saja- tidak mau diterima oleh Masato.

Ren mengambil selembar handuk berwarna oranye dan sebotol minyak beraroma lavender. Ia memeragakan orang yang sedang memijit dan melemparkan sebuah _wink_ khasnya, namun tetap saja. Masato tetap tidak mengubah ekspresinya, tetap diam dan datar.

Tiba-tiba saja musik berganti dan kamera pun segera menyorot ke arah Ren yang mengenakan topeng seraya menggerakan tubuhnya selaras dengan irama yang terdengar. Gerakan ala topeng monyet dengan nada-nada khas pertunjukkan itu berhasil membuat Masato benar-benar _shock_ dan tak percaya.

Akhirnya, -karena Masato tidak mau menerima _ganti_ uang kembalian- dengan berat hati Ren merogoh laci kasir dan memberikan sekeping uang logam kepada Masato yang setelahnya melengos pergi terhiasi wajah datar dengan perasaan kesal.

Oh, dan bagi orang-orang yang menonton iklan barusan, mereka mulai berpikir, 'Wah! Iklan barusan _true story_ sekali.'.

* * *

**It's really ****おわり**


End file.
